Silver Tek
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra turns to old friends when she can't get help to save her life. (A little obscure background story) Tie ins, several shows. Rated T. (Set after Dino Thunder) Ferris/Sarra pairings.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ntek or Max Steel or Power Rangers they are owned by their respective companies. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. I do this for the love of the Shows. Not copy write infringment.

Silver Tek:

It was a beautiful day in Copper Canyon, but Max McGrath didn't even recognize the sun. He had three tests today, and he also had to deal with Ntek. He wasn't sure this was going to be an easy day and he soo didn't want to deal with the Elementors.

Dredd was one certain pain in his arse he didn't want to have to deal with. Then he moaned as he got home from school, that day, and he noticed a particular car out in the driveway. "Oh god." He muttered.

He headed inside. "Hey mom?" He called.

"In the kitchen." Molly McGrath said with a smile. He turned the corner and almost ran into his famous 'aunt,' Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. "Aunt Sarra!" She smiled as he hugged her. "Oomph kid." "Its okay." She said and she touched the top of his head with her good hand as she got his body with the rest of his.

"Kid." "You are good. I'm good, ye can let me go dear." He did and then he smacked her upside the head. "Max!" Molly said. "That's for doing something stupid, like oh, I don't know, trying to kill the Power Rangers?" He asked. She sighed. "Max, there's more to the story than you know." He sighed.

"Okay, I'm listening." He said. Sarra launched into her tale, and Molly and Max gasped after she told them what happend with her ex, Rob and then what happend with Jason. And when her girl died, Max came down and hugged her. "So see, Max not everything is as it seems." She said.

Sarra closed her eyes as she did, she smiled. "I'm gonna need to see Ferris." She said. Max swallowed nerves. "Uh, Aunt Sarra, there's trouble." Sarra sighed. "Kid?"She said. "He lost his arm." Sarra held hers. "Okay kid find him for me?" She asked. "There's important shit I need to impart. Classified crap." He winced. "Oh man." He said.

Sarra smiled as she ruffled his hair. He harrumphed, and he smiled. "I'm just glad your here." She heard him say, and she laughed. "Me too kid." She said with a smile. Smiling, she touched his face, and said, "Call Ferris for me that's a good kid." He rolled his eyes. "Right, Aunt Sarra." Sarra smiled. He called Ferris. "On my way." he said. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and she sighed, as her crystal reacted to pain.

Sarra closed her eyes, as she did, she moaned her power ached. "Aunt Sarra!" Sarra felt Max's arms around her and she smiled. "Hey kid." "Thanks." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. "Uncle Ferris is coming." He said and she grinned. "Wait till he gets a load of me." Max grinned.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. Ferris came to her side when she woke again, and she smiled. "You look like hell." Sarra smiled. "Ferris, you look better than I do." She said. Sarra smiled as she touched his face. "Lieutenant?" he asked. "I'll be okay Ferris." He scoffed. "Like hell you will." She smiled.

"Ferris..." She muttered and he looked down at her and she smiled. "Really, Ferris, I'm stronger than you think." Sarra smiled as she touched his tears that were forming in his eyes. "Hey its okay lad, I'm better than I have been." He scoffed. Sarra closed her eyes.

"You said you had classified information?" Sarra laughed weakly. "Straight to the point?" He smiled. "When have I been anything less?" He asked and she coughed a bit. "Ferris, hold my hand for a second, and I'll impart the important stuff, including the reason why I am here." Sarra said, and she reached out, and he touched her hand, and he recieved flashed of things in his mind, including the fact that she was a Power Ranger and what had happend during that time. He tried to pull away but not before he got the fact that she was dying.

"Aunt Sarra! Uncle Ferris!" Sarra collapsed in his arms, and Ferris held her close to him. "Torrens!" Ferris moaned. She woke up slowly. "Ferris..." He shook his head. "Rest damn it." She smiled. "No more time?" She almost questioned. "Ferris, I need Tommy and Trey from the Power Rangers, I need, Joey Wheeler, from Tokyo, also from Tokyo, Serena and Darien, and, and, Batman and Superman from the Justice League." She recited the short list. "Dearest. Please." Ferris looked shocked. She didn't call him by pet names very often unless it was truely serious. "Torrens..." She smiled. "Ferris, please, dear one." She heaved in pain. "Don't know how much more time I have." Sarra closed her eyes. "Sarra!" He cried. She looked at him.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes and Ferris touched her hand. "Sarra!" He moaned. She smiled. "Easy lad, I'll be okay." She said and he looked at her. She smiled, as he held her in her arms and he sighed, as her crystal glowed and she sighed, and sang an unrecongizable tune.

For the three of them, anyrate, and Tommy chuckled. Sarra looked at him. "Shaddup." Sarra said as she gave her 'brother' a dirty look and a stuck out tongue. She smiled as she did, she closed her eyes, and she was tired, as she felt his soul. She looked and reached and she whimpered when it was Ferris. He smiled. "Ferris..." "Damn it." He smiled. "Torrens, I'd do anything for you." She flushed again when Tommy chortled. "Red Shadow...I'm gonna have to do something drastic like throw you off of the Command Center's roof again." He blanched at that.

Max smiled. "Seriously, you didn't throw the leader of the premium force of fighting bad guys off the roof of his own HQ Sarra?" Sarra smiled sadly. "Yup, and I was not evil at the time I did that. I was madder than a horse being whipped during a race." She said and she grinned. 'Red Shadow' flushed. "SILVER!" He whined. Sarra laughed.

"Didn't help I was completely drunk that day." She said and Ferris jerked. "Sarra..." He moaned and she held up a finger. "Don't complain Ferris, it was when Jason died, after I'd lost Jailla. My daughter to be." She wrapped a protective arm around her stomach and Ferris sighed. "Sarra..." Sarra grinned. "Its okay dear one. It doesn't hurt as much sometimes." She spoke at a low volume that Max almost couldn't hear.

Sarra smiled. Ferris looked at Tommy. "So, why do you get called, 'Red Shadow'?" Sarra smiled and Tommy sighed. "Because I was the Green Morphin Ranger before I actually joined the morphin team. I was evil under Rita Repulsa." He said and he shuddered. "Then when he was leader of my team, the Zeos. He had a Shadow about him, and he was Red so that's why I called him, 'Red Shadow'." "He's also got another nickname under the Rangers who served under him. "The Ranger that will never quit til its truely over." Ferris laughed. "Thats almost as bad as her, so what's her nickname?" Sarra looked dark. "Silver Shadow." "Or the woman that won't ever retire." Tommy replied. Sarra barked a laugh. "You'll retire before I do Oliver, I can't anymore." She said.

He looked at her and then Looked at her again. "Torrens...?" she smiled. "Soul's outta whack m'dear."Sarra felt his touch, and she shook her head. "Bonding, whacky, and me, well, I think I might be dyin'." He moaned. "Torrens..." she smiled. "My medical file is on my computer. Password, Red Shadow." He blushed.

"Seriously?" He asked. She nodded. He was touched. She smiled. Ferris looked confused. He looked over at her and he touched her shoulder. "Ferris." She muttered. He looked at her, and she grinned. "Dear one, I..." He smiled. "Torrens." "Just relax." He said his voice calming her. Molly fixed cups of coffee for the adults. Max got a soft drink. "Thanks Mom." She nodded. Sarra smiled. Sarra felt better as she did, she closed her eyes and she sighed as she did, Ferris got her in his arms.

"Ferris..." He smiled. "Shh." Tommy looked at the information. "Damn you, Torrens." He said. She smiled. He smiled as he held her hand. "I'm right aren't I?" She asked. He nodded. Max sighed and his hands ran through his hair. "This sucks." Molly looked at Max for his choice of language, and sighed. Sarra smiled as she felt Ferris's touch. "You?" She whispered.

Max smiled. He looked away as they kissed, and he had a smile on his face. He turned back, and she was curled in Ferris's arms. "Ferris?" She whispered. "Ntek will do all we can to help you." Sarra shrugged.

Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes, Ferris leaned her body into his and he looked at Tommy. "How do we help her?" Tommy sighed. "Her Power is so different from the rest of us, I don't think I could figure it out." Tommy admitted.

Max's eyes glowed with his strange Power. "Max." Molly said.

"Then your no use are you?!" Max yelled. Sarra looked at Max. "Its okay kid." She said and his Power flowed down.

"Lieutenant, if we can't help you?" Ferris said. Sarra smiled. "I die." She said. He looked at her as he was completely stunned. Sarra smiled. Her list of people came. She smiled. "Hey guys." She said and Serena came and hugged her 'cousin.' "You are in so much trouble for not telling us sooner." She wailed and the gathered group winced at her wails. Sarra smiled. "Hey, I save the universe. That's my job." She said and she closed her eyes. She sighed. Serena looked at Tommy. "What do we do?" She asked. He shook his head. "I don't know." She heard. "Jason was her bonder, her lifemate, and he died, I don't know what to do." She sighed.

Sarra felt Ferris at her side. "Torrens." She smiled. "Ferris." She went pale and then red then pale again "Lieutenant!" He called. Her Power started to glow. "Lieutenant." Sarra looked at Joey. She smiled. "Ya made it." He nodded.

"Youse know it doll, how do we help?" He asked. She shrugged. "Help or do not, I do not know or care..." She breathed. Joey cursed and looked at Ferris. "Help her." He said. She smiled. Ferris reached to her, and she curled in his arms and he kissed her, and her Power stablized. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes as he kissed her again. "Ferris..." She whispered.

He kissed her and he touched her hand, then held her in his arms. "Torrens." She smiled. Sarra closed her eyes as he held her close. "I...think..." She said. "I can't do it anymore." Max's eyes glowed again.

"Aunt Sarra..." She smiled. "Easy kids." She said and they all nerved up for some reason. Ferris looked at her. "Torrens." He touched her forhead with a kiss. Sarra opened her eyes. Her Power glowed. She felt better. "Ferris?" She asked. "I would do anything for you." He said.

She blushed. Tommy smiled. "We all would Sarra, we love you." Sarra flushed again, and she gave Tommy a dirty look. "Shadow..." She groused and he laughed. "Lieutenant, you can't get rid of us." He said and Batman nodded.

"He's right." Sarra blushed and shook her head. "Ya'll are dopes." She said and Tommy threw her a "Your impossible" look. Sarra smiled as Ferris kissed her again. Ferris looked at her. "Lieutenant? Will you come to Ntek?" Sarra smiled.

"Sure." She said and Tommy smirked. "You'll have fun." He said as she threw him another dirty look. "I could so hate you." She said. He smiled. Sarra grinned. Sarra felt the rest leave in silence, and a "You'd better call me." From Serena. Sarra chortled. "That'll happen when you do my dear." Sarra said. Joey leaned in and kissed her, and she full on blushed. "Be safe, Lieutenant, We love you." He said and she blushed again. "You're terrible." Sarra said and he smiled.

"I'd do anything for youse, youse know that, even go into Hell." Sarra smiled and blushed again. "Joey..." He smiled. "Syonyara, my friend." he looked at Ferris. "Take care of her." He nodded. "I will." he left with Serena and Darien.

He smiled as Tommy stood with Batman and Superman. Sarra closed her eyes, and smiled at Tommy, "Thank you." He smiled. "Anytime." He said. "Ciao, old friend." He smiled. "Ciao." "Chica don't get yourself killed." He said. Sarra smiled. "You'd do it before I do kiddo, so head down, it might be interesting. Stay safe, Black Dino Thunder." He smiled. "You too kid." he said and he hugged her before he left. He looked at Ferris. "Treat her well, and with the greatest respect. Or you'll not survive an another encounter with me." She smiled. "Oliver, enough with the threats laddie buck." she said with a smile. "Cause I and Superman will take care of it if the others didn't." Batman said. Sarra rolled her eyes. "Lads." She muttered.

Sarra was full on blushing mode, and she couldn't stop, and Tommy smiled and laughed. She beat him with her hand against his arm and he enveloped her in a hug. "I love you." He said softly. Superman smiled as Tommy left. He leaned over and gave her a hug. "Its okay." She heard him rumble. "Superman..." He grinned. He tapped the side of his nose, and gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Kids, yer terrible, the lot of yas." She said. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and as she did she went wide eyed when Batman came over to her and swooped her in his arms for a few brief moments of unexplicable emotion. She whispered in his ear. "Bruce...I'll be fine." He smiled.

"You'd better be." He said and he looked at her with determination. She laughed. "I'll be fine old soldier, I'm more stubborn than you think I am." He smiled. "Stubborn, yeah, willfull? Definately, not always best though." He said in his deep voice. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Look whose talking vigilante." He laughed and she felt his laughter all the way down to his ribs. "Take care dear one." He muttered. She laughed. "Isn't that my line, clown?" He laughed again.

He looked at Ferris. "I'll keep her safe, no problems." He said and as she rolled her eyes again. He leaned over and kissed her. "B..."She murmured. He smiled and then pealed off his cowl and the room gasped at who he was for a minute as he took her head in his hands. "B.." She muttered. He pulled away and pulled on his cowl again.

Sarra looked at him, frowned and shook her finger at him. "You... are terrible." She choked out and he gave her one of his classic smiles. "Sorry." he used his deep voice. Sarra rolled her eyes. He touched her face again. "I'd help you anyway I can." He said and she smiled. "B..." She muttered. "I'll be fine. Old man, worry about your corners of the world, not for me." She said. He got her shoulders in his grip. "Torrens, we love you damn it, can't you accept that?" She shook her head no.

"Never could, Bruce." She said. She laid in Ferris's arms again. "Never felt I did anything worthy enough to think that I could be loved." Max looked angry. "Aunt Sarra." He groused. Sarra shrugged her shoulders. Sarra smiled. "Well, Max, when you get beaten up and teased and tormented for most of your life, and you can't get that out of your brain, whenever you get close to someone, and they die, then come and tell me I'm not worthy."

Sarra closed her eyes. Ferris held her closer. "Torrens." Sarra shook her head. Sarra sighed. She shook and her tears came down and Ferris and Bruce brushed them away. "Lady." Bruce said. Sarra smiled "I'm stronger than I look kids." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. Bruce looked at Ferris and at Superman.

Sarra felt Ferris's grip change. Bruce's arms took her and she whimpered. He took her to a spare bedroom in the house, and she moaned as he laid her on the bed. "B..." She muttered. His touch was soft. "B..." She moaned as he got her laying down. "Easy, dear one." he said. She smiled. "What are ya...planning?" She asked. "Nothing." he said and he just touched her and she sighed. "Bruce." she said. He smiled. He got her on the bed, and she looked at him. 'B..." He smiled. "Just rest." She did, as he suggested. Ferris came to him. "What are you doing?" He asked. Bruce shook his head. "Nothing to her. Or to your new relationship, just helping her how I could." Sarra woke up after that. And Bruce smiled. "Lady, take care." He said. Sarra nodded and saluted him. He left with Superman.

She wiped tears from her eyes, as Ferris looked at her. "Sarra?" He asked. Sarra smiled. She shrugged. "Just need sleep Ferris." She said, and he smiled. She smiled, and she felt better. He touched her, and he held her. "Ferris." She smiled and they slept. Thats all they did, and she was better in time.

She even forgave herself, for what she could do, and be.


End file.
